Strings Attached
by Daisy Jackson
Summary: Clary and Jace meet when they were young. They caught eyes on the street when they were teens. Now Clary finds Jace killing a demon when their 16. Maybe fate was on there side...


The Beginning

 **Disclaimer, unfortunately I am not Cassie Clare the author of the characters we know and love. And hate. I mean just saying, the silent brothers and creepy, and I fell my issue with Valentine, Sebastian (Jonathan), and frankly a lot of other people is (or should be) understood. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Jace POV**

My father said either next year or the year after we'll start training but because it was my 3rd birthday I could do anything I wanted. I asked to go to a playground and meet kids who aren't shadowhunters. I can tell father wasn't very happy with my request but he took me to a playground in France. I walked onto the playground and looked around at all the wild rambunctious kids. All of a sudden a little ball of red crashed into me. She would have fallen over if I hadn't caught her. I let her go and she looked up at me. Her bright, big, green eyes looked up at me.

"Sorry for crashing into you. I'm Clarissa Fray, but most people just call me Clary." The girl, Clary, said holding her hand out. When I didn't shake it she looked a little upset.

"Oh, right, France, you don't know English." She started to turn around when I came to my senses.

"Wait! I'm Jonathan, Jonathan Wayland." I said a bit rushed. She looked back over with a big smile on her face.

"Great! English! That's it you're stuck with me all day!" She cried happily dragging me to the swings.

"So!" She said as we whizzed past each other.

"Why!" She said as she went back and forth.

"Are!" The screaming continued.

"You!" By the Angle spit it out!

"In!"

"Stop!" I yelled bringing my swing to a halt.

"Just say what you want to say." I said as we both sat on the swings.

"France." She finished.

"I live in Idris and this was the closest playground." I answered without realizing she would have no idea what Idris, she didn't push it though so she must think it's just some city she doesn't know about.

"I live in New York but my mommy is visiting her friend Tessa Gray." She told me everything about her. About a man named Luke she just meet before they left. About how she can't wait to get out of pre-school and go to kindergarten but she won't go until she's 6. That there's a boy in the pre-school that's always looking at the picture books that can't wait to learn to read. She said that her mom is really pretty and an artist and that she said she would teach Clary when she was just a little bit older, a year or two. I told her about the falcon in the woods. I told her that there was a whole library in my house. I told her my father was mean, but that he was just trying to teach me. She told me she lived in an apartment and that there was a weird lady that lived down the stairs. As hours went by I began to wonder where my father was.

"Clary!" I heard a frantic cry call out. We turned around to find a women that looked a lot like Clary.

"Oh my god Clare never do that again! Where have you been all day! Do you know how worried I was?!" The women said kneeling down next to Clary.

"Sorry mommy, I was just playing in the park." She said sadly.

"Ok baby but look at me," she looked her mother in the eye, "never run off again, koppisch?"

"Koppisch." She agreed.

"Koppisch?" I asked. Clary's Mom looked over having just noticed me.

"I basically means 'got it?' 'got it.'" Clary answered.

"Who's this?" She asked Clary but I knew I could answer myself if I wanted to.

"I'm Jonathan Wayland." I said. Mrs. Fray's eyes widened slightly and said "well Clary I think you should say goodbye because we have to go to Tessa's now if we're going to catch our plane home." Clary looked sad but then she came over and hugged me.

"Goodbye Jonathan." She whispered in my ear.

"Bye Clary" I responded, and that was the first time Clarissa Fray managed to stumble into my life.

* * *

"Jace come on!" Alec yelled to his distracted parabatai to be. But Jace didn't hear him he was to distracted.

"Simon wait up!" The girl with fiery red hair yelled to the weasley boy with glasses.

"Come on Fray you can keep up with me." He yelled back.

"Plus we're going to be late. Beck is starting at Saint Xavier's today you know."

"I know! And you know it's not nice to yell at someone during their birthday!"

"Your birthday was two weeks ago Fray!"

"Birthday month!"

"It's September now!" And the bickering continued as they ran up the street to their 5th grade classes. But all Jace saw was the red hair and big, bright, green eyes he didn't even realized he'd remembered. The same ones Clary Fray had had on one of the best days he'd had as a child. His birthdays will always be his favorite memories. _Fray._ That's what the boy called her. _It couldn't be, could it?_ She looked over for a minute catching his eye and she stopped to look at him for a minute. Their eyes meet and they both seemed frozen staring at each other in some sort of shock, confused feeling before being pulled away by their best friends.

"Jace come on we're going to be late and Hodge is going to kill us for going of on a study day." Izzy yelled as Alec pulled him along. Jace turned his head one last time to the boy dragging the red head to school.

"What was that back there?" Alec asked.

"I don't know." he answered honestly, he really didn't understand what just happened. That was the second time they'd meet.

* * *

 **(AN this part is taken right out of City of Bones with a few alterations because of the story and Jace POV - just a disclaimer)**

The demon came into the club and Izzy left to get its attention. Alec and I watched as she started leading him to the storage closet, and started fallowing. Is lead the demon in and closed the door.

"Should give her a minute with it, you know she likes to toy with them." I said smirking at Izzy's demon hunting style.

"Jace," Alec said looking at me sternly, "you have all your blades right?"

"Where all good, see?" I answered pulling one out of my jacket and holding in up for him to see. We went in and I heard the demon land on the floor as Is smiled.

"He's all yours, boys." I laughed as Alec and I lifted the demon up and bound his hands behind a pillar. I came around to the other side of the pillar.

"So. Are there any more with you?" I asked.

"Any other what?" He asked playing dumb. To bad that won't work this time.

"Come on now," I said lifting my wrists. "You know what I am."

" _Shadowhunter,"_ he hissed.

"Got you," my grin widening over my face. Izzy laughed at my antics.

"So, you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you." I re-questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said keeping the act up.

"He means other demons. You do know what a demon is, don't you?" Alec asked.

"Demons," I drawled out. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit, whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"That's enough, Jace," Is interrupted.

"Isabelle's right," Alec agreed. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology."

I raised my head predatorily towards the demon.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," I said confidingly. "Do _you_ think I talk too much?"

"I could give you information," it said.

"I know where Valentine is." I glanced at Alec getting irritated. He shrugged.

"Valentine's in the ground," I said. "The thing's just toying with us." Isabelle tossed her hair back.

"Kill it, Jace, it's not going to tell us anything." I raised my hand with the blade up higher to strike the demon.

"Valentine is back! All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-"

"By the Angel," I interrupted, "every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in Hell. And you-" I turned the knife ready to end this annoying creature "You can _join him there."_ I was about to kill it when someone shouted.

"Stop!" The voice called. "You can't do this." The red haired beauty with green eyes that I, this time did not remember our first meeting been so long ago. The four of us, yes even the demon stood astonished at the apparent mundane yelling at us.

"What's this Alec asked looking at us for answers.

"A girl," I said regaining my usual wit. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabel is one." Alec stepped forward to get a closer look. I don't know why but I felt uncomfortable with each step he took towards her.

"A mundie girl. And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you," she spat, "I'm not blind, you know."

"Oh, but you are," I said picking up my knife. "You just don't know it. You better get out of here, if you know what good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she retaliated. "If I do, you'll kill him."

"That true," I agreed. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

"Be-because-," she spluttered. "You can't just go around killing people."

"You're right," I agreed. "You can't go around killing _people._ That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

" _Jace_ ," Is warned. "That's enough."

"You're crazy," the girl said backing away. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying." Alec said but anyone could see the doubt on his face. "Jace, do you-" he started but never finished because the demon pounced on me. I could hear Izzy shrieking and the girl falling as it's talons came at me. Izzy wiped the demon off of me and I rolled over grabbed my knife and stepped it. I stood up and pulled my knife out as it folded in on itself. Before he was fully gone he said, " _So be it. The Forsaken will take you all."_ I snarled at the mention of Forsaken. Alec pulled at my sleeve trying to check the wound.

"Stupid little mundie," I turned around to see Isabelle with her whip around the girl's wrist. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy," the girl said pulling her wrist back only to have the whip but deeper in her skin. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are vigilante killers? The police-"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," I called. I cradled my arm as Alec and I walked over to her. The girl looked over to where the demon was.

"They return to their home dimension when they die, in case you were wondering." I answered her unasked question.

"Jace," Alec hissed "Be careful."

"She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded.

"Let her go," Izzy didn't look happy but she released her whip. The girl rubbed her wrist as Alec spoke.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us, I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

"No way are we bring her to the Institute, she's a _mundie."_ Izzy declared.

"Or is she? Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you-"

"My name is not 'little girl'" she interrupted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't believe in-in demons, or whatever you-"

"Clary?" A voice called out from by the door. The girl whirled around to the boy and a bouncer.

"Are you okay? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys-you know, the ones with the knives?" I grinned at her kind of apologetic because I knew her friend wouldn't see us.

"I thought they went in here, but I guess they didn't. I'm sorry. It was a mistake." Izzy giggled next to me at her lame explanation and her friend's embarrassed face. And that was my third encounter with Clary Fray, even if the others were just forgotten memories.

 **Thanks for reading! And just a heads up most of my chapters are not this long I just had a lot to write for this one. I'd love it if I had enough inspiration to make them all this long or longer but unfortunately even my greatness has limits. I hope you liked and have lots of patients and will be back to read more. (You might need the patients for my updating schedule which is basically whenever I have content)**


End file.
